Reasons Why I Need To Get Over Uchiha Sasuke
by DeathOrchid
Summary: Sick and tired of being in love with a man that can't return your feelings? Have you decided that it's time to move on? How better to do that than create a list of his faults? Results may vary. Satisfaction guaranteed one way or another.
1. Prologue

**This is my first multi-chapter story. I have no idea how it's going to turn out.**

**Disclaimer: This is really useless. Why do I have to say i don't own it? Isn't obvious? I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Prologue

Sasuke has been back for six months now. Only three months ago was he released from ANBU care and he will be on house arrest for another two. On top of that he only has probation for a year. Kami damn it. Only the last Uchiha would get this lucky.

Oh and of course Tsunade-shishou made me his medic. Kami only knows why. I have to go to the Uchiha district (which is being remodeled) once a week and check his health (I won't bore you with the medical jargon). The first week I had to go I…um….fainted when Sasuke took his shirt off (I'm a disgrace). I wanted to crawl in a hole and never be seen again. Week two wasn't much better (Again damn you Kami for making an f-ing Sex God). I slowly got use to seeing the shirtless Uchiha (not). I finally decided that it's unhealthy for me to still be in love with him, so I decided…I NEED TO GET OVER THE BASTARD!

So with this epiphany I created a list.

Reasons Why I, Haruno Sakura Need To Get Over Uchiha Sasuke

I wrote this in big letters on the top of the nearest paper I could find. Now I just need to think of some reasons. Um….oh here.

1. Hair- Who has a style like that? With all the gel he must use he's probably the cause of half the pollution in the world.

2. Facial Expressions- That smirk! His face is going to freeze like that. There are many other expressions he could make besides nothing and smirking. Would it kill him to smile?

3. Tomatoes- This is not a well balanced diet. It's as bad as Naruto and his ramen obsession

4. Eyes- Black and cold. Enough said.

5. Communication Skills- Single syllable answers are not acceptable. It's annoying! (Yeah I went there.) How are people suppose to understand you?

6. Emotions- He can't feel anything for anyone. He can't return feelings people have for him. (Especially me)

7. Cocky- Everyone knows you are strong. You don't have to flaunt it! Get over yourself.

8. Me- I have wasted to much of my life on the guy. I need to find someone else. Someone who can feel and care.

And with this I will no longer be under Uchiha Sasuke's spell!

* * *

**Poor Sakura if only she knew what was in store for her.**

**So that's the start. I'm thinking of making it 8 chapters long. Chapters based on the list. Any ideas you want to throw at me just include them in your review :)**


	2. Hair

**A/N: So I'm gonna try and throw one movie quote into my chapters. If you find it I'll mention you in the next one via authoress note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_Italics=Sakura's thoughts_

* * *

**Bold=Inner**

* * *

It's Saturday. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I'm happily taking my pent up aggression out on inanimate objects at the training grounds. A perfectly normal day when all of a sudden an ANBU appears before me.

"Haruno-san you are needed in the Uchiha district training grounds."

_Oh great! What happened now? _I start running in that direction.

"ANBU-san what am I needed for?" I ask the shinobi next to me.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were sparring together and some injuries need your attention."

_I should have known. I am going to kill them._

I arrive to find the private training grounds in almost complete ruin. I see Sasuke (surrounded by ANBU) and Naruto laying underneath a tree.

_Maybe I won't have to kill them_

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto greets.

I walk over to him first since he at least acknowledge me. I put my hands on my hips and sigh.

"Hi Naruto."

He stands up.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. No rushing fluids and I see all your stripes."

"Did you hit your head?" _Again?_

"No but Teme got some shrapnel in his."

_Wow. Big word._

After I'm positive that Naruto is ok, _Damn that fox. He's never hurt for long, _I go over to the Uchiha.

"Where?" I ask.

"Hn."

_Deep breath Sakura. DEEP breath. _"You will get an infection and die Sasuke. Just show me where you got hit and I'll be done in two minutes."

After what seems like forever he finally points to the back of his head.

_Now was that so hard?_

I kneel next to him, by this point he's sitting up, and none to gently turn his head so I get a good look at the back. He tenses under my touch. I see blood flowing down his neck from the injury covered by his hair.

"This will hurt." I warn him.

"Hn."I'm amazed he responds.

**Inner: Ew. Ew. Ew. We have to put our hands in gel hair. Gross!**

_Where have you been?_

**Inner: Nowhere. You just haven't needed me.**

_When have I ever needed you?_

**Meanie. Now I'm going to my emo corner**

_Have fun._

I take my hands and part his hair. It's really soft.

**Inner: Oh my Kami. No gel! Which means…*dramatic silence*…He's not as big of a contributor to world pollution as we thought!**

*Sweat drop*

I find the cut, extract the shrapnel, wood splinters, and heal it up.

"Well boys," I say standing up. "I think you'll survive another day." My voice then darkens. "Unless your stupidity and recklessness interrupts **MY** training again." I give them a smile just before leaving.

_I need some tea._

**Inner: You know Sasuke's hair isn't all that bad. It frames his face well and at least it doesn't look like Lee's**

_Shut-up Inner._

**Inner: Plus it's sooooo soft. Kami I could run my fingers through it alllllll day.**

_I said shut up Inner._

**Inner: And night.**

_That's it. Here I come Shishou I need some sake!_

**So did you see the quote? And more importantly what did you think of this chapter?**


	3. Facial Expressions

**So the other day I was reading some of the Naruto horror fics and I noticed two things 1. There aren't enough zombie stories AND 2. Some people are seriously messed up. And I mean MESSED UP, SICK, Future Serial Killer wrong.**

**Oh and I'm really really really sorry. I should have said movie reference not movie quote, because it wasn't exactly a quote I put in the last chapter. It was when Naruto said the thing about rushing fluids and seeing all the stripes, that was from "Finding Nemo" (I have younger siblings. I despise that movie.) Anyways forgive me. I'll do better next time**

**This chapter is for Pop'n'Lock7, the first person to review this story. She wanted a longer chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

***Cue curtain* ACTION!**

* * *

**BOLD=Inner**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

So I guess you could call the first item on my list a failure. Thanks to Inner-

**Inner: You are certainly most welcome. **

_KAMI! I'm gonna become an alcoholic like Shishou because of you!_

Anyways as I was saying thanks to Inner I can't imagine Sasuke with any other hair style except the one he has now.

**Inner: You should just give up. You're not going to be able to get over him on your own. **

*****Lightbulb*** **

_You're right! _

**Inner: Wait…I am?**

_I can't do this on my own._

And with that thought I stop sulking, leave my apartment, and head to see my best friend.

* * *

Chimes ring out as I open the door.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flow-. Oh. Hi Billboard Brow."

"Hey Pig. I need your help."

She gives me an inquisitive look.

"Really? Help from me? I'm honored." She says sarcastically

"Ino I'm serious." I say desperate.

"Wow, okay. What do you need?"

I fill her in on my list.

"It's about time." She states.

"What?"

"Forehead I've seen you get hurt too many times by Sasuke. I was wondering when you would get sick of it."

"Thanks. I think."

"Anytime. Sometimes you got to learn to love what's good for you." She smiles.

I laugh.

"Where did you hear that? A fortune cookie?"

"Oh shut-up. So you know how to really get over a guy? You go out…"

She pauses dramatically and I wait to hear some intelligent advice.

"AND FIND SOMEONE TO DATE!"

I am legally deaf now.

_What was I thinking? Ino and smart don't go together._

"Why don't you say that again Pig? I DOUBT THE PEOPLE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VILLAGE HEARD YOU!"

"Oh don't exaggerate." She says waving her hand at me.

"Hey I just remembered, but aren't you suppose to be at the hospital today?"

I look at the clock.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late."

My arm is grabbed as I'm about to leave.

"First guy who asks you out you say yes. You hear me?"

Her nails dig into my arm.

"Yeah, yeah."

She let's go. I rush out.

"Bye Forehead. Visit me after work."

* * *

I arrive, barely on time.

"Hello Haruno-sama." Greets the nurse at the front desk.

"Hi Migoto-san. What do you have for me today?"

She hands me my list of patients.

"We are very busy today. It's insane. Let's see. There is a man in Room 152 that's been waiting for 15 minutes. Can you start there?"

"Of course."

* * *

I walk into Room 152 looking at my clipboard.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Haruno and I'll be taking care of you today Mr…"

I flip through my papers.

"Hyuga….." I look up.

"Oh, Neji-san. I'm sorry." I say giving a little laugh.

* * *

Neji and I have become well acquainted. He takes a lot of high ranked missions that require a hospital visit after each and every one.

* * *

"It's quite alright Sakura. And please no need for formalities." He gives me a small smile.

"Ok Neji. So let me guess you're in here for the routine check-up?"

He nods.

"Ok then."

I have him take the sight test, test his blood for parasites, check his vitals (AGAIN medical jargon and boring stuff like that.)

"Everything looks good, no sickness or abnormalities. Anything else you need?" I say just in case.

"Well my mission has kept me away for a couple of months and I have been meaning to ask you, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Why do you ask?"

I think I'm hallucinating when I see a blush flash across his face. Then it hits me

_No, he couldn't be asking me…No, I must be reading too much into this_.

"I would like you to accompany me to dinner. Can I pick you up at seven?"

I nod my head, completely speechless.

"Until then Sakura."

He leaves the room.

_What just happened?_

**Inner: Hottie Hyuga just asked you on a date. Of all the coincidences.**

* * *

Somehow I make it through the rest of my shift. (Not remembering anything except the morning incident.) I stop by Ino's on my way home.

"NEJI DID WHAT?"

"I told you pig, three times now!" I say still in a daze.

"Wow, I'm glad that you took my advice. What are you going to wear. Oh, how about that black dress with the stones sewed around the neckline? OR you could do that white skirt we bought a week ago with that forest green tank-top, your cute mid-riff jacket, and those new heels?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Ino waves her hand in front of my face.

"Forehead! Snap out of it."

"I'm sorry. It's just of all people Neji asks me out. Neji and Me. How did this happen?"

"Well contrary to popular belief you are pretty. Eh. Great now I need to go brush my teeth."

I hit her.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways why don't you just ask him on your DATE?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. I better be going, it's getting late"

"Bye Forehead."

"See ya Pig."

* * *

When I get home I collapse on my bed.

_Wow. I have a date with someone that isn't Uchiha Sasuke._

And you know I feel a little disappointed.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE FOREHEAD. TODAY'S A BIG DAY."

A bright light appears.

**Inner: Don't go towards the light!**

I pull the covers over my head. A second later they are yanked from me.

"Don't make me get some ice water."

I shoot out of bed.

"INO-PIG WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"I used the spare key you gave me."

"Get out!"

I head to the bathroom.

"But For-"

"OUT!"

I slam the door and knock it off its hinges. I proceed to take a shower.

_Why in Kami's green earth-_

**Inner: Wait for it. Five, four, three, two, one.**

"OH MY KAMI I HAVE A DATE WITH HYUGA NEJI."

**Inner: I was wondering when it would finally hit you.**

I finish my shower. Ino's still in my apartment.

"Somebody isn't a morning person." She says in a sing-song voice.

"Bacon sounds god right about now."

"So I heard your realization in the shower. I knew you were under reacting last night. You're so predicable."

I plop in a chair.

"Why didn't I say no? WHY?"

"Ok now you're overreacting. Maybe this will be a good thing. He's smexylicious. Plus brown and pink are a good color combination."

"Thanks Pig. Who knows, you could be right."

_For once._

"That's the spirit. Now I have to go, I was just here for some early morning moral support."

I look at the clock.

"Me too."

"Isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah, but it's also my day to go evaluate Sasuke."

"Good luck."

* * *

When I arrive at Sasuke's house I recognize a certain blonde ball of energy's chakra signature.

_Great. Naruto this early in the morning. Kill Me_

An ANBU lets me in before I can knock.

"Sakura-chan!"

I'm squeezed.

"NARUTO!"

He lets go and I hit him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

I ignore him and go over to Sasuke.

He's perfectly healthy.

"So Sakura-chan I was wondering if you would like to go get some ramen with me and Teme tonight?

"Naruto-baka, did you forget that Sasuke can't leave the Uchiha district?"

"I can."

I almost get whiplash when I look at the talking Uchiha.

"What?"

"Hn. Annoying."

_I'll show you annoying you little-_

"Sakura-chan did you forget? Sasuke-Teme gets off house arrest tonight. So can you get ramen?"

_No more house arrest? No more house calls. No more having to see Sasuke every week. Thank you Kami-sama! _

"Sorry I can't. I have a date."

_Oh shit. That sort of slipped out,_

"WHAT? With who? So help me if anyone lays a finger on you I'll-I'll-"

I catch a small frown on Sasuke's face.

_That's odd._

"You're not going to hurt anyone Naruto!"

"But Sakura-chan you're like a little sister to me. I have to take care of you."

I was touched.

_I'm glad he finally got over his crush on me._

"Thanks." I say giving him a smile and a small hug.

He's taken a bit by surprise.

"So who is it?" He asks.

I dramatically 'glance' at my wrist.

"Oh look at the time, I've got to go. Bye."

I rush out of there, noticing that Sasuke still has that frown.

**Inner: You don't even own a watch.**

* * *

The rest of my day was uneventful, thankfully. Currently I am getting ready for my…date. I don't think I'm going to get use to that word anytime soon.

*Knock. Knock*

I feel like hyperventilating.

**Inner: Breathe damn it breathe! Don't die on me now!**

I slide on my heels then open the door.

"Good Evening Sakura."

"Hi Neji." I say smiling.

He's dressed to impress. Black slacks and a black dress shirt with thin white vertical stripes. I'm glad I picked to wear my dress.

"Are you ready to go?"

I grab my purse.

"Yep."

I shut the door then slide my arm into his awaiting one.

"You look more lovely than normal tonight." He compliments

**Inner: Cue blush**

"Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself. So where are we heading tonight if I may ask?"

"I know how you have a sweet tooth. So I made us reservations at that restaurant that recently opened up that, the one that specializes in desserts."

**Inner: I'm in love!**

"Really? That's amazing. Ino and I were wanting to go there but it's completely booked for months."

"Well it helps to get a spot if your Uncle is the leader of a powerful and influential clan."

"It's a good thing that I'm friends with you."

And at this point is when my luck goes a little sour. Because now leaving Ichiraku's, which Neji and I are just about to pass, is Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke.

_Shit. Why Kami do you hate me so?_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto says upon seeing me. He then notices Neji. The others do to.

"Neji. If you so much as hurt Sakura-chan-" Said boy cuts him off.

"I couldn't dream of hurting her Naruto."

I feel blood rise to my cheeks. He continues.

"Unlike some people." He glares at Sasuke. "I care about Sakura."

_Ouch. But it's true._

Naruto nods. "Ok."

"Kakashi, nice to see you healed from your mission."

I look at Sensei.

"Healed? Sensei if you were hurt you should have come seen me. You know how many times-" I'm cut off.

"Sakura, it was only a few minor cuts. I was able to take care of it"

"Ok. But next time you better see me after your mission. Or I could get Tsunade-shishou to suspend you to low ranked missions." I warn/threat.

He laughs.

"Will do Sakura." Somehow he's gotten his little orange book out in the couple minutes we've been talking and no one noticed.

_Pervert._

"Uchiha, I see they've finally given you a little slack on that leash of yours." Neji says with a smirk.

Naruto gives a small laugh

"Hn."

**Inner: Not as sexy as Sasuke's smirk though.**

_Be quiet!_

Sasuke and Neji glare at each other, again.

_I better end this._

"Neji-kun." I get his attention. "We don't want to be late to our reservation."

I bat my eyes innocently. He nods. I see Sasuke smirk.

**Inner: Swoon.**

"We have to go. Naruto. Kakashi. Uchiha."

"Neji"

"Bye Neji. Bye Sakura-chan"

"Hyuga. Sakura."

**Inner: He said our name.**

We walk by them. I pass Sasuke and our hands accidentally brush. I'm filled with a giddiness.

**Inner: Oh. Someone still has the Uchiha bug.**

I ignore her.

* * *

Dinner was nice. I ordered green tea and the Yokan (sweet azuki beans jello), Neji also ordered green tea but he got the strawberry daifuka (mochi with strawberry filling). Upon asking him why he asked me out he said because he likes me. I'm strong, nothing can take me down.

After dinner he walked me home and left me with a kiss on the cheek.

"We should do this again sometime." He said.

I go inside, take off my heels from my aching feet, and put my leftovers in the fridge. I notice a certain piece of paper on the kitchen table.

2. Facial Expressions- That smirk! His face is going to freeze like that. There are many other expressions he could make besides nothing and smirking. Would it kill him to smile?

_It probably would kill him. But I wouldn't mind if that smirk froze. That's what makes him…. well him._

* * *

**TA-DA. Six pages. Happy? If so review. Not happy? Review, tell me why. It's 3 am I'm going to bed.**


	4. Tomatoes

**Just so you guys know this is a SasuSaku story, not a NejiXSakura story (even though that is a good pairing.) I just don't want anyone to hate me when this story ends (whenever that will be.) You've been warned. On another note if any of you get a chance check out the author .614. She has some amazing SasuSaku fics. She's under my favorite authors if you're interested.**

**And now what you've all been waiting for the next installment of Reasons Why I, Sakura need to get over Sasuke.**

**Dedication: This is to all my reviewers. I don't think I would keep writing if I didn't know you were reading. *Tears* Thanks so much Floppiefish, glitz0101, Hatake Riibi, Hazeljv, Iggles, IssaruWolf, LunarWolf32, Pop'n'Lock7, shikamaru lover4ever, and Smiling Twilight. Keep reviewing guys! :)**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: You know what! I frickin hate this. No, I will not say this. Sue me I don't care.**

**Naruto: DeathOrchid is not the rightful owner of Naruto. Even though she wishes she was. Dattebayo.**

**Me: Thanks Naru-kun. *gives ramen***

**Naruto: RAMEN! Orchid-chan will you marry me?**

**Me: Just eat your damn ramen boy!**

* * *

Neji and I are on another…date? I think you can call what we're going a date. "Oh come on Neji-kun! You can do better than that. Don't go easy on me." I yell jumping away from another attack.

"Okay Sakura. Just remember you asked for it."

He disappears.

_Now this is what I'm talking about._

I feel his chakra behind me. I swing a chakra empowered fist at him, but not before he hits some chakra points. My hand hits him with normal strength, not very effective. I bring my other fist up to hit him in the chin, along with a knee to the stomach. He stops my punch but my knee hits its target. He's thrown into a tree.

"Neji!" I hurry over to him.

"Are you okay?"

I'm unable to check for injury since my chakra is blocked.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. You should know that. Here. Let me see your arms. I'll get the chakra flowing again."

I sit down across from him and hold out my arms, he starts massaging them.

"That was a good fight." He says.

"He could have blocked that hit. I should have lost." I tell him knowing that I'm no match for him.

"Ah, but if I were to have blocked you I couldn't do this."

He pulls me into his lap. I blush.

"Or this."

He leans in close to me.

_My first kiss._

_(_Neji and I have been together for a month but haven't really kissed on the lips yet. But that's about to change.)

"Sakura-chan!"

I find myself and Neji on our feet and at least two feet from each other.

**Inner: Wow. Head rush.**

I didn't get a kiss….and I should be angry at the baka who interrupted it, or sad that I didn't get it….but weirdly enough I'm…a bit…relieved?

_What's wrong with me?_

"Thank Kami-sama *Gasp* I found you Sakura-chan. *Gasp* Teme needs *Gasp* your help." Naruto says struggling for air.

"What's wrong?" I ask trying not to show how concerned I am.

_Oh no. What happened? Is Sasuke ok?_

**Inner: Sasuke-kun I'm coming!**

"I need you to come with me."

He grabs my hand and starts to drag me. I yank me hand away from him.

"Naruto. What is wrong?"

"He's not moving and his breathing is hard to hear and he has a fever. He needs you Sakura-chan!"

**Inner: Move. Sakura. Move. Sasuke-ken needs us!**

I look at Neji.

"I've got to go help, he's my teammate." I say knowing how much those dislike each other. It seems like their hatred for each other has grown more over the past couple of weeks.

_I wish I knew what was going through his head._

"Go."

I run back over to him and kiss his cheek. Then I follow Naruto.

* * *

"I can't believe you left him alone Baka. You should have sent a shadow clone or a summon."

"I guess I should have used my brain."

"What would be different if you did?"

"HEY! That's not nice Sakura-chan."

"Never said I was nice."

We arrive at Sasuke's house, Naruto let's us in. We go upstairs to Sasuke's room. I look upon the sight of a very sick Uchiha Sasuke. His face is covered in sweat and tremors rake his body.

**Inner: Oh my poor Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here quicker but the body wouldn't move.**

_Hey I'm more than a body! And Sasuke is not ours._

I place my hand on his forehead. He's burning up.

"Naruto get me a bowl of cool water, washcloth, and more blankets stat." I say enter medic-mode.

He leaves. I concentrate healing chakra into my hands and examine Sasuke. His body is exhausted. It's fighting off a couple germs.

_You idiot._

I use my chakra to give him a little more strength but besides that there's nothing else I can do. His immune system must do the rest.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? Sasuke-kun?"

He groans in pain.

"NARUTO! Where the hell are you?"

He runs in.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

I take the water and cloth from him.

"Just put the blankets on him."

I wring out the washcloth and gently wipe Sasuke's face.

"What happened to him?"

"Well my evaluation showed that his body is exhausted. If I had to guess I would say he trained until he dropped then didn't get enough rest and repeated that a few times. His body is so tired that it can't fight even the smallest bug."

"Ah."

"The only thing we can do now is wait until he wakes up."

Not even ten minutes go by when Naruto's stomach growls.

"Hehe. Sorry Sakura-chan I guess I'm hungry." He says going his trademark head scratch.

"Why don't you go down into the kitchen and see if you can find anything to eat."

He follows my suggestion. I go back to observing Sasuke.

**Inner:coughstaringcough**

He looks so peaceful.

_If only you could look like this all the time Sasuke. Not a care in the world._

"**AH!**"

I run out of the room and jump the banister.

"Naruto are you okay?" I say entering the kitchen.

I'm expecting to see blood everywhere or something along those lines. Instead I find Naruto pointing at the open refrigerator with a horrified face. I take a peek inside. There's a carton of milk and dozens upon dozens of tomatoes, nothing else. I turn to the boy next to me.

"**NAR-U-TO!**"

* * *

I beat him an inch within his life.

"I thought something was wrong! Don't scream like that again!"

He has enough nerve to respond.

"Yes mother." It sounds like.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"N-nothing S-sakura-chan." He says cowering.

I look back at the fridge.

"No wonder he's sick. Tomatoes aren't enough to keep that baka health. It's worst than your ramen fetish. At least ramen has meat and vegetables in it. I mean tomatoes are an okay source of Vitamin A and C, but they lack in minerals, fat, and calories." I sort of rant.

"Eh?" Naruto says dumbly.

He standing up, already healing.

**Inner: He's lucky he has that fox.**

_Agreed_

"Nevermind. I need to get back to Sasuke and you need to go shopping."

"But Sakur-"

"No. You **WILL** go shopping.

"Yes Sakura-chan."

**Inner: Yeah girl that's how we do it. SHANNARO!**

I write up a grocery list and hand it to him.

"Can I-"

I cut him off again.

"Yes," I sigh "you can go to Ichiraku's."

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan. Would you like anything?"

"I'll take a miso ramen. Thanks"

He bounds out of the house. I go back upstairs to check on sleeping beauty.

**Inner: Quit being mean to Sasuke-kun!**

I wipe off the new sweat that clings to his face.

_At least sweat's a good thing it means he's fighting off the fever._

"Only you would have a craving for a food worse than ramen Sasuke-kun." I say smiling.

His eyes open.

"Sasuke?" I say surprised.

He doesn't respond. On closer inspection I notice his eyes have a far-off look.

_Probably hallucinating._

Suddenly he starts thrashing around and yelling.

**Inner: Restrain him before he hurts himself!**

_Or us._

I dig around in my bag and find my trip wire. I use it to tie him to the bed.

**Inner: Kinky.**

_So help me Inner I will find some way to get rid of you even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Eventually Sasuke stops fighting and closes his eyes.

_Guess he had a fever nightmare._

*Stomach growl*

**Inner: Look who's becoming Naruto.**

_Shove it. I didn't have breakfast and what it's three now. Wait three? Where's Naruto? He left an hour ago._

**Inner: I don't know. But how does tomato soup sound?**

_*Gag*_

**Inner: Well then Miss picky we just have to wait 'til Naruto gets back.**

_Ug._I go back downstairs, actually using the stairs.

**Inner: This is great exercise on our calves.**

* * *

I grab a couple tomatoes, purée them, put them into a pot, add water, milk, and salt, then stir occasionally.

In about half an hour my soup is ready.

_This is ridiculous! What is keeping Naruto-baka?_

I take a sip of my creation.

"Ew! I frickin hate tomatoes!"

I put it in a bowl and take it upstairs.

_Maybe Sasuke will want this when he wakes up._

Sasuke's fever is practically gone, but he's still in a deep sleep. I sit in a chair at the end of his bed and before I know it I fall asleep.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Mmmmm."

"Sakura."

I slowly open my eyes.

_Where am I?_

Then I remember.

_Crap Sasuke._

I look over at him. He's staring at me….and is still…tied down.

**Inner: JUMP HIM!**

_WTF Inner!_

I jump up, take a kunai and cut him free.

"Sorry, you have been sick since this morning. I had to restrain you because you were thrashing about."

He tries to get up but I place my hand on his chest.

**Inner: His well-toned chest.**

"_Pervert."_

"No. You just broke your fever. You are staying in bed."

I use some chakra to put pressure on him to stress my point.

"Hn." He says in rebellion but stays down.

"I bet your hungry. I made some tomato soup."

Surprisingly he takes it and starts to eat.

**Inner: Not all that surprising it is tomato.**

"You were very irresponsible with the health of your body Sasuke. You over trained, didn't get enough sleep, and have a worse diet than Naruto. Tomatoes and milk is not a balanced nutrition. You need meats, fruits, and grains. If I have to I'll get one of my nurses to keep a watch on you." I threaten knowing how fan girlish the nurses are.

He gives a slight twitch.

"Fine."

"Was that so hard?" I say with a mocking smile.

He glares at me. I laugh.

"I'm going to check and make sure your fever is truly gone." I warn him.

I lightly lay my hand on his head.

"Temperature normal. Wrist." He holds his hand out.

"Heart rate normal."

The next events happen fast.

I accidentally knock over the water bowl that I put on the nightstand. Then I slip on the water and fall onto Sasuke. Kami seems to hate me. Why? Because my lips land on his. Shock overtakes the both of us. What seems like forever my senses finally come back to me. I shoot off of him. I can feel myself turn ten different shades of red.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…..I…You…That…..You're healthy I-I gotta….bye."

* * *

I get to my house in minutes.

_KAMI WHY? WHY? WHYWHY?_

**Inner: Heeheehee YES!**

I bite my lip in frustration and horror. I taste something.

"**I HATE TOMATOES!**"

* * *

**Was it what you were expecting? I have to say I was surprised at the ending I was planning on something entirely different but it transformed into this. If I could have your attention to the button down below. Click it and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Eyes

**Ok, so I know it's been a really really long time since I last updated, I am so sorry. I won't give any excuses except that school has taken all my free time and I've had some relationship problems *blah* boys. Please forgive me readers! Don't start an angry mob, I just dealt with the last one. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, I tried my best.**

**Oh and of course thank you to my reviewers, Hazeljv, mistressinwaiting, Hatake Riibi, animeFREAK1996, pirateKitten11893, ghie-chan, Frozen Heart Beats, glitz0101, Helga4ever, LunarWolf32**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey Sasu-cheeks say it.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Don't call me that and no.**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Ok, looks like it's gonna be NejiXSakura all the away.**

**Sasuke: DeathOrchid does not own Naruto.**

**Me: You're so whipped.**

**Sasuke: CHIDORI!**

**Me: Shit.**

* * *

Neji appears from nowhere and starts to kiss me. I freak out and push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

He doesn't say anything but his appearance starts to change first slowly then it speeds up. In seconds I am looking at Sasuke. He approaches me, puts his hand under my chin, and angles my face up towards his. Soon our lips are touching. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me close. I respond by wrapping my arms around his neck.

_Wait…this isn't right_

I sit up in bed.

_KAMI! NOT AGAIN!_

* * *

For the past two weeks I have been having the same dream, it started the night when Sasuke and I accidentally kissed, if you can even call it that.

* * *

**Inner: *Yawn* You always wake up at the good part.**

_Don't start with me it's too early for this._

I roll over and put my pillow over my head.

**Inner: You know why you're having these dreams. Because you like Sasuke more than Neji. Quit leading the poor guy on.**

_I am not leading him on! And I don't like Sasuke more than Neji. I'm over Sasuke._

**Inner: Sure you are.**

_I'm having this dream because I feel guilty I haven't told Neji yet. He hasn't been around for me to tell him. I'm going to tell him as soon as he returns._

**Inner: Well that's going to be fun.**

Neji-kun had to leave for an unexpected mission the day I was taking care of Sasuke. Hinata told me when I went over to the Hyuga Estate.

_Now leave me alone. I need sleep._

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"No thanks—I'm sleeping"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Not right now—need _sleepy_!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Please go away, let me sleep FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!"

"Sakura. It's Ten-Ten!"

She sounds distressed and that is the only reason I get out of bed, that and we are kind of close after we went on a two week mission a few months ago. I open the door and there stands a sad-faced kunoichi.

"Ten-Ten what's wrong?"

Then she starts crying.

"S-S-Sakura it's h-horrible." She says.

I wrap an arm around her and lead her to the couch.

"What? What's horrible?"

"I-it's L-Lee-" She cries harder.

"What happen to Lee?" I ask concerned.

_He didn't die did he? Please Kami no._

It takes a little while but she composes herself.

"It was our six month today *hiccup* and I was *sniff* going to surprise him. I went over to his apartment and I-I caught him and-and Gai in bed together."

She starts crying all over again.

**Inner: That isn't surprising.**

_Inner be quiet. Poor Ten-Ten._

I pat her on the back.

"I'm so sorry. That's horrible. How could he do that to you?"

"I-I should have known something was going on. *hiccup*"

"It'll be ok Ten-Ten. He's idiot for doing this to you."

She cries for a little while longer.

"S-Sakura? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be affected by this. We're ninja we're supp-"

I interrupt her.

"No, it's fine. Yes we are ninja but we're people too. We have feelings, we get hurt emotionally, not just physically. Don't apologize for feeling. I learned that a long time ago."

"Thank you. Neji-kun is lucky to have someone like you. He needs someone with your kind of thinking."

I blush.

"Thanks."

I look over at my clock.

"Ten-Ten I'm sorry but I have to go, I've got a mission." I say apologetically.

_More like babysitting a couple of teenage boys and a pervert while we work on a farm._

**Inner: We get to be with Sasuke all day!**

_Kill me now. Kami must hate me, there is no other explanation for this._ _Well except that Kakashi-sensei probably set this up since it is a D-ranked mission in the village, the only kind of mission Sasuke can do. Yep I am Kami-sama's least favorite person right now and I don't know why._

* * *

I'm the first one to arrive at the farm. I talk to the farmer, who has a broken leg, and find out what chores need to be done. Naruto and Sasuke show up not long after me.

I head over to the barn hoping beyond hope that I'm not noticed. But it's Naruto I'm talking about so of course he's going to notice me.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

I give a backwards half-hearted wave.

_I just want this day to be over._

* * *

I haven't talked to nor seen Sasuke since the…incident. It's just awkward, I mean that was my first real kiss, and how do you start a conversation on that topic?

* * *

I get into the barn and find the cow who needs to be milked.

**Inner: Oh joy.**

I sit on the stool and put a bucket underneath the bovine.

**Inner: Squeeze and pull. Squeeze and pull. Squeeze and pull.**

_You know this is kind of relaxing._

That is until…

"Whatcha doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto yells behind me.

The cow gets spooked and kicks the bucket. It flies in the air and milk rains down on me.

"Sakura-chan I am so sorry." He says backing away from me.

**Inner: Run boy run!**

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry. Trust me."

He runs off and I chase him.

"Get back here baka!"

Then I run into Sasuke, literally. We both fall down and he scares a chicken, which flaps up and roosts on his head. I burst out laughing.

"You're hair really *laugh* does look *laugh* like a chicken's ass. Naruto *laugh* was actually right." I say gasping for breath.

He frowns.

"Hn."

"HAHA! He didn't deny it Sakura-chan. Dattebayo!" Naruto yells keeping a 'safe' distance from me.

I stand up and brush dirt and dust off me. Then I offer Sasuke my hand and to my surprise he actually takes it. When I pull him up we're a little too close for comfort.

**Inner: KISS! KISS! KISS!**

I take a step back.

"Uh…I have to go…uh…feed the pigs…yeah." I say none too smoothly still covered in milk.

**Inner: Very nice.**

_Maybe if I ignore you you'll go away._

**Inner: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves-**

I grab the bucket of slop from the front porch-

**Inner: everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song-**

And head to the pig pen.

**Inner: that gets on everybody's nerves**

_I'll have to tell Ino I saw some of her relatives today._

**Inner: and this is how it g-Haha that's funny.**

* * *

So as we all know my luck today has kind of sucked today, add Naruto and a farm in and you get the world saying 'F*ck you Sakura!' which I don't get at all because my karma should be great I'm a freaking medic, I SAVE PEOPLES' LIVES KAMI DAMN-IT! Anyways someone up there just likes making my life one giant comedy. As I am carrying the bucket of slop the cow I just milked comes running out of the barn and Naruto is riding her.

"AHHH! Someone get me off this thing!" He screams.

The cow runs right in front of me and I back up to avoid being trampled. Of course guess what happens next? I slip, fall on the ground (again) and the thing that happened with the milk is repeated, with the slop.

_FML._

Do I feel like crying? Yes. Am I going to?….no…

I feel the tears come to the corners of my eyes but I blink them back.

_Could this get any worse?_

Ask and you shall receive. I feel my hair being pulled. I look up and see that I've fallen next to the pig pen and one of the animals is munching on my hair.

"AH!" I yell and jump up.

There is only so much a person can deal with before they break. I'm covered in milk and slop my ass hurts from falling and I'm pissed at a certain baka. Tears overflow my eyes.

"Hn. Are you ok?" I look into the face of my teammate.

His face is frozen with it's usual look but his dark eyes show a little caring in them.

_Caring? I must be seeing things._

"Am I ok?" I repeat a little hysterical. "No, Sasuke I'm not 'ok'! I'm nowhere near the vicinity of 'ok'! I'm covered in whatever the hell this stinking shit is, Kami hates me with a passion, my hair was chewed on by a pig, and I'm out here with the idiot-wonder and **you**. That's how 'ok' I'm feeling."

Then at the climax of my speech guess who decides to poof in? You guessed it.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late but-Sakura what happened to you?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm done. I'm going home."

I make a hand sign and transported myself home.

* * *

Many hours later, after a shower and relaxing bubble bath, I feel a little better. Still peeved (next time I see Naruto might be the last) but not so emotional. The sun is setting and I'm thinking about going to bed early when there's a knock at the door.

_If that's Ten-Ten I'm sorry but I can't handle anyone else's crap but mine right now._

I sluggishly make my way to the door.

"Coming!" I yell at the incessant knocker.

"What?" I say tiredly

"Not the response I was expecting."

"…..NEJI!" I yell hugging him.

I finally let go of him and we go inside.

"You sound like you had a dreadful day."

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it. So how was your mission? Are you hurt?"

"It was decent. And I'm fine."

"That's good."

I snuggle next to him on the couch and he runs his fingers through my hair. Then he puts his hand under my chin, lifts it up, and slowly leans in. Our lips meet and…and…that's it. I feel nothing, I mean yeah it's nice but here's nothing else.

**Inner: Yeah, at least there was a spark, a shock, you could say with Sasuke.**

I pull away.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say.

He gets up off the couch.

"I should go." He says emotionlessly.

"Wait. Can we go for a walk? So we can talk? I need to explain some things."

He nods. I grab a jacket and put some shoes on.

* * *

We walk around the park for a good half hour. I explain everything to Neji, from the list to the accidental kiss to today.

"I don't want to lead you on, it's selfish of me."

**Inner: Told you you were leading him on but you denied it! Haha!**

(Inner: 297 Sakura: 0)

"I understand." He says.

We stop walking.

"Tell me what you felt when we kissed please." I sort of ask.

It takes him a minute but he answers.

"I felt my lips touching yours. Besides that, not much else."

"It wasn't meant to be was it, Hyuga Neji, Kami of Fate?"

He smiles a little.

"I believe not Sakura."

I hold out my hand.

"I don't want to be cliché, but friends?"

He shakes it and I give him a quick hug.

"Hyuga! I want to fight you."

_Oh for the love of all things holy!_

**Inner: Sasuke-kun!**

* * *

**So yeah, ladies and gentlemen Death-chan is back. Hope you enjoyed this over-due chapter. If you want to yell at me for being gone put it in z review, if you loved this chapter review, if you hated this and want to rant review. And just so you know the next chapter will be a while to. I feel like I should say something else, I know I should but I can't remember it so…PLEASE REVIEW! Or else there won't be any new chapter. So yeah, if you love me review pretty please. I will beg.**

**-Death-chan**


	6. Communication Skills

**Yay! I got some motivation to write another chapter. I guess I just needed to write one or two or four one shots and start a new series heehee (feel free to check those out). Anyways thanks to everyone who has favorited me or this story, and all the alerts I got, it clogged my email, not that I'm complaining. To my reviewers LeeLeeChanWuvsU, Angel Hidden In The Shadows, Hazeljv, Kashi'sMine, pirateKitten11893, SectumSemprae, queen of earth.X, TigerLilyette, Luckyclaw, and sora girlfriend (wow that's a lot of reviews you gave me girl :) ) thank you for the bottom of my Naruto loving heart. And now to chapter…six, this is six right? Over halfway finished with this story :'( Oh, and know that my fight seen is going to suck.**

**BTW SectumSemprae tell me if you see the Harry Potter movie quote it's tiny but there, think malfoy vs. harry second movie**

**Disclaimer: You think that if I owned Naruto I would let Sakura be single? I don't own Harry Potter either, because it would have been Harry and Hermione all the way.**

**Bold=Inner (You all should know that by now)**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

"Hyuga! I want to fight you."

Neji and I turn around.

"Uchiha what a pleasant surprise." Neji says in a voice clearly stating the opposite.

I can feel the male testosterone in the air and decide to break the silence.

"Sasuke it's late and Neji-kun just returned from a long mi-."

"Do you always have your girlfriend do the talking for you Hyuga?"

_Oh he did not just cut me off._

**Vengeful much?**

"Sakura why don't you head home." Neji suggests.

"No way. I want to see you kick his ass." I say the last part loud enough for the third person of our 'group' can hear.

"Scared Hyuga?"

"You wish." Said Hyuga retorts.

I at least get out of the way of the fight, I'm not stupid.

_Fighting in a civilian area though guys? If Shishou finds out you are both dead._

**Let boys be boys. GO SASUKE-KUN!**

_Did I ever mention I hate you?_

**At least five times a day.**

Suddenly Sasuke disappears. Neji activates his Byakugan and takes his stance.

I am close enough that I can see what's happening, but far enough away that I won't have the misfortune of receiving any shrapnel, and there will be lots of that.

Sasuke appears above Neji with his katana, but it is dodged and countered with gentle fist. They go back and forth like this for a while. It seems like it's continuous hit and misses between them, but at the speeds they're moving looks can be deceiving. I can tell that Neji is favoring his right side and is slowing down considerably, Sasuke isn't fairing much better and I think I see blood. On top of that, their little battlefield is a mess.

_Someone's going to pay dearly tomorrow and it isn't gonna be me._

Finally after too long, in my opinion, Sasuke staggers and Neji makes his finishing move, ending it all. I'm slowly going back over, when he too collapses. I run over.

"Hey, you really did kick his ass." I tell the chakra deprived man.

He gives a smirk. I heal him, but won't let him up.

"Just lay here and try not to die." I say jokingly.

I unfortunately have to check on Sasuke too. A large majority of people would be sad if the jackass died, even if it was his own fault.

"Speak, Sasuke, Speak. Talk to me, boy." I say knowing he isn't anywhere near death.

"I'm not a dog." He responds.

"Of course you're not a dog, Sasuke-kun, dogs are cuter and much more loyal."

**Ouch. Talk about hitting below the belt.**

_He deserves it._

He says silent after my snippy remark.

_Good silence suits him, most things that come out of his mouth just get him into more trouble._

**You didn't seem to mad when you were attached to that mouth.**

_I need to get on some meds._

I heal the ungrateful bastard up and leave him with words to think about.

"You're an alone and bitter person, you know that."

I turn my back on him and check on Neji. He's doing pretty well now, but I order him home, doctor's orders. When I look back over to where Prince of Darkness was, he's gone.

It's a short walk back to my apartment but I think about what I said to Sasuke and I feel this horrible consuming guilt.

**Go apologize you hormonal bitch.**

And I agree with her. So I take a detour and go to Sasuke's house and of course he's not home. I sit down next to his door and wait and wait and wait, until my eyes don't open again after I shut them for a second.

* * *

**I know it was short, the next chapter will be longer I promise, I mean how is Sasuke going to react finding Sakura at his front door? I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you get the chance.**

**~Orchid-chan**


	7. Emotions

**So instead of paying attention in school today, which I should be doing because end of course exams are coming up, I wrote the next chapter of this story. I bet you all are happy. It's longer than last chapter, so hooray! glitz0101, Hazeljv, SectumSemprae (glad your not a hermioneXron lover too), queen of earth.X (sorry about how your name came out), tearsofjoy159, and pirateKitten11893(just caught your review before I updated, is this fast enough for you?) the reviewers of this chapter thank you to one and all, and good job on the quote too, it just seemed to fit in that spot.**

**Disclaimer: I'm American(with a love of Japanese and German culture), enough said.**

* * *

I stretch my sleep laden limbs when I notice something odd.

_This isn't my bed._

I open my eyes and I'm laying on a couch, not my couch, no, this is Sasuke's couch…in Sasuke's living room.

_Great, just perfect. Can't believe I didn't wake up when…he carried me!_

**NO! I missed being in Sasuke-kun's arms! Oh cruel world why do you mock me so?**

_Quit with the dramatics._

I throw off the blanket that is on me.

**AWWW! That's so sweet of him. *Swoon***

* * *

Sasuke is out in his little training yard going through stances with his katana and the sun is just beginning to rise when I find him.

**He looks like an angel enveloped in a heavenly light.**

_Looks are deceiving, and what is wrong with you this morning you sound like you've had too many pain pills or something._

**It's called love.**

_Haha, not funny in the slightest._

"Hey." I greet even though he's most likely already aware of my presence.

"Hn." I'm going to guess that translates to "Why were you at my door?".

_Better silent than arrogant._

"Thanks for not leaving me out there. Um so I came by last night to say I'm sorry for everything I said. It was low and spiteful."

"Apologizing is for the weak."

_Had to mess with the moment!_

"Kami Sasuke! I'm trying to be nice and you just have to be a jerk. I shouldn't even have to apologize, because if I remember correctly it was you who intruded on me and Neji-kun!" I shout at him.

He missteps a little in his pose, but quickly regains his tempo.

**Short fuse much, we came to ask for forgiveness, not start a fight.**

_Shut-up!_

"You should have been training, not flirting" He says in his normal 'holy than thou' tone.

"I wasn't flirting, I just broke up with him! Plus training all the time makes you socially incompetent. You might be strong Sasuke, but you lack friends!"

**I think you've only spoke one civil sentence to him, you know you're just digging us into another hole. Quit yelling!**

"I don't need friends."

"Then why did you come back? Naruto considers you a friend and I thought you felt the same!"

**I'm sorry but rational Sakura has left the building please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!**

I'm in too much of a rage to even hear the ranting of Inner.

"Hn."

"You're such a-a-a douche! I take back my apology! You don't deserve it! When I finally thought you were starting to be a decent human-being you go and ruin it! It wouldn't surprise me if you run away again!"

He finally stops his training and looks at me with a semi-pissed look. I'm pleased to see I've at last got a reaction from him.

**Great job, now you're messing with the bull.**

I continue to push my luck.

"It's practically de ja vu now that I think about it. You picked a fight with someone who's your rival, you get all mad and stormed off. Just for old times sake you should of laid me on a bench!"

**Always have to bring that up don't you?**

_He left me in a public, secluded area, AT NIGHT!_

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I left, well I'm not, it made me stronger, while you stayed the same annoying girl." He says this so coolly and calmly it makes me want to smack him.

"Well I would rather want to be annoying than an emotional retard with competitive issues! Neji-kun didn't do anything to you! Plus he was already tired for a mission, because he can legally leave the village and accomplish missions, unlike you! If you would have beat him, which you didn't, it wouldn't have been fair! But he beat you, I'm pretty happy at that, it's about time some one took you down a notch! Why did you even pick a fight with him?" I scream the question not planning on getting an answer.

"Because of you!" He roars back, finally losing his cool.

The next part of my semi-one-sided argument disappears off my tongue and I'm shocked into silence. He too looks startled at what came out of his mouth, at least for a second.

"What? How is this my fault?" I ask, not yelling in the slightest.

"Leave." He says even-toned.

"No, tell me what you mea-."

"Get out of my house, now Sakura." It's a demand with an edge of a threat.

**Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, PLEASE don't say anything stupid!**

"Make me." I challenge.

**Well that was useless.**

He goes to grab my upper arm but I beat him to the punch and grab his wrist. I squeeze it enough to prove a point.

"I will leave when you explain yourself."

"I don't have too."

"Don't act like a two-year old. Naruto's more mature than you sometimes."

I know exactly what to say to poke his buttons.

"I'm nothing like that dope."

"You couldn't have said anything more true. He's loyal and would never abandon the people who care about him."

"No one cares about me."

"Get your head out of your ass. Of course people care about you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei,-"

"You."

"me…" I trail off as I notice what he did.

"I thought you didn't need friends, why do you care if anyone cares about you?"

He says silent. I add more pressure to his wrist, but he refuses to answer.

Then I understand, or I think I do.

"Because you do care, you care about Team Seven don't you? You aren't so emotionless now are you Sasuke? I think we have made a ground-breaking break through today. Congratulations."

I barely get the last word out when I'm somehow on the ground and he's over me. Surprisingly I take this in good humor because I just got to make fun of him and it's not like it hurt.

_But to have done that he would have needed to break his wrist._

I kick out his legs from under him, and get an unexpected result. He falls on top of me. I'm glad he has fast refluxes because he get his arms to break his fall, one goes on either side of me. We are in a rather…odd position.

**Oh my. *Faint***

"Annoying."

I'm almost about to hit him when he does something extremely unSasuke-like. His already too close body becomes even closer and he smashes his lips against mine.

***Wakes up* What did I mi- *Faints again***

Electricity feels like it's pulsing from my lips into the rest of my body. I'm stunned by this surprise attack and don't get my senses back until I feel him nipping at my bottom lip. So I do what comes natural to me, I put as much healing chakra into my hand as possible and push him off.

This is extremely effective as it causes him to hit, and go through his training yard's retaining wall. The chakra I used should keep him paralyzed for about half an hour. I get out of there as quick as possible.

* * *

_What the hell was that?_

**Kami, I just had the most amazing dream…where are we going?**

_As far away from Sasuke as possible._

**Wait…that wasn't a dream? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? GO BACK! GO BACK! That was our twelve-year old dream coming true!**

_No. Why did he…what would make him…he's just messing with me, I know it._

**No! No! No! How could you do this? We love him!**

_But I shouldn't. He doesn't feel the same._

**Then what do you call what just happened?**

_Inner SHUT UP! Don't you see I'm just trying to prevent another heartbreak for myself?_

The voice in my head goes silent.

* * *

I find myself in front of Naruto's apartment.

_Why am I hear of all places?_

I don't know, but Kami doesn't give me a chance to re-think my destination because the earlier mentioned blonde is leaving his apartment.

"Hey Sakura-chan I was going to…are you okay?" He asks concerned.

I shake my head.

"Come inside." He says sensing the seriousness.

I let myself be lead into his home.

"What happened? Did Neji-"

"No Naruto, he didn't do anything. We ended our relationship last night though. It was beneficial for both sides." I say not wanting Naruto to possibly go cause the Hyuga more problems because of me.

"Then what's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke."

"I'm gonna go kick his teme-ass. What did he do? Whatever he said-"

"He kissed me."

He doesn't seem surprised.

"Naruto did you hear me?"

He nods.

"You didn't kill him did you? I told the teme that you wouldn't accept him easily after everything."

"What are you talking about?"

I'm completely confused.

"You know he's never been good at normal people things, he likes you Sakura-chan."

I laugh.

"That's funny."

Naruto stares me down.

"You're joking right?"

"I joke about everything, but not this."

I take an interest in my feet.

"Do you not like him anymore?"

I don't have to think about that answer.

"I still love him, no matter how much it hurts."

_Uchiha Sasuke + Emotions= One major headache (and heartache) for me._

* * *

**I hope you aren't disappionted by this chapter.**

**We are down to two chapters. They are going to take a little longer for me to write, so expect them late December, early January. I'm not going to make any promises though. Please review if you felt this story was worth your time to read. I don't care if you're reviewing 5 minutes from when I posted this or 5 years.**

**~Orchid-chan**


	8. Cocky

**Merry Premature Holidays (I will be celebrating Christmas) everybody. This is my gift to you all, another chapter. Thanks to the reviewers: TheJulesTee (thanks for pointing that out), carolinee458, gaaras-loner (I have the same problem with my mom thinking I'm crazy), pirate kitten (not as fast with my update, sorry), Hazeljv, SectumSemprae (ask and you shall receive), Ldy . Bee (Thank you so much), mIYaOftHeSaND (hopefully this name will work ;) ), someone (yes), Angel Hidden In The Shadows, TigerLilyette, Lovelie-Muse (for you I will try to add an epilogue, I really will. A sequel? Probably not.), sora girlfriend (here's your update for the holidays :) ). Please excuse my drunk Sakura, I haven't had the experience of a hangover or being wasted.**

**A special appearance of a NejiXTen-Ten moment(it's short though) :)**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is coming up. Who wants to buy Naruto for me? Anyone? Anyone at all?**

* * *

You would think that I would be thrilled to be told that Uchiha Sasuke likes me. This assumption would be completely wrong, obviously, why else would I be at a bar?

"I should of did what you did and punched that cheating green beast." The still heartbroken Ten-Ten says.

We're a little drunk, she's starting on her second bottle of sake and I think I'm finishing my third.

"What gives him the right *hiccup* to start likin me now? *hiccup* Oh I know, the ass *hiccup* figured out he needs a *hiccup* female to rebuild his clan *hiccup* with, well he's outta luck. *hiccup* I ain't gonna be nobodies baby machine." I think the speech would have been impressive, if I didn't fall out of my chair and start laughing.

**Kami, you are wasted.**

_Am not._

I get back on the chair, with difficulty. Ten-Ten takes away my remaining sake.

"Hey! Give it back!" I demand.

"Sakura as the most sober one between you and me. I think six is enough."

_Six? Um…maybe she's right. I can't even count._

"So…" She says after a while, a little unsure of herself.

"Yesh?" I'm slurring pretty bad.

"You and Neji-kun are finished but still friends? That's good. He really is a nice friend to have."

It takes me a minute to put the words together and hear the tone of admiration in her voice.

"Ooooh! *hiccup* You like Neji-kun don't you?" I tease.

"Sakura! Quiet!" She seems to be blushing but that just might be the alcohol.

"You do! You *hiccup* guys would be perfect *hiccup* for each other."

She goes redder.

_Definitely not the alcohol._

"Okay Sakura I think it's time I take you home. You're starting to sound crazy."

"No I'm not! *hiccup* And I'm not leaving. I'm *hiccup* perfectly fine rig-" And that's when me and the floor meet again.

_Long time no see. Did you get softer since last time?_

***Face-palm* You baka.**

_I know you are but what am I?_

**Not drinking for a long time.**

Ten-Ten helps me up.

"We can go." I say defeated.

We walk in silence until I break it.

"I hate men." I mumble a little incoherently.

"Me too." She agrees.

"Especially stupid, *hiccup* smart, jerky, hot, *hiccup* cocky ones."

She laughs at me.

"You say that now."

"I mean it! The next time *hiccup* I see him, will be too soon."

*Thump*

"Oh my! I'm so sorry *hiccup* sir!"

Everything seems to be spinning, but with a little concentration the person's face comes into focus.

**You really need to quit tempting fate…scratch that, if this is the outcome tempt it as much as you can.**

Ten-Ten knocks me out of my daze.

"Come on Sakura we should go. Sorry about that Sasuke-san."

"No. *hiccup* Sasuke should apologize *hiccup* he shouldn't think that he can just do *hiccup* whatever he wants and get away *hiccup* with it."

I through a double meaning into my words.

**Behold, you in all your drunken glory. What a proud day this is.**

Sasuke just stares at me. Ten-Ten starts to pull me away.

"You aren't thinking straight." She whispers to me then turns to Sasuke. "Excuse her she's had a little to much to drink." She forces a laugh.

I tug my arm from her.

"I want an apology."

_More than one too._

"Sakura don't-"

"Go home. I've got her." The dark-haired boy interrupts.

"But-"

I do the cutting in this time.

"I'll be *hiccup* fine." I assure as I glare the Uchiha down.

She looks between us, hesitates for a second, sighs in defeat, and leaves, giving me a wave.

_Sorry Ten-Ten. Promise I'll make it up._

I poke the man-boy in the chest, hard.

"You're a *hiccup* jerk you know that?"

**You're going to get us killed one day with all this yelling.**

"You ran into me." He states calmly.

"Not that! You can't *hiccup* just kiss someone! Especially *hiccup* if they don't like you!"

"You want me." He states as if it's a fact.

**Which it is! Yes Sasuke I, we want you. Ignore what she's saying, she means the opposite, just show her proof you won't do anything stupid! We love you!**

"Haha that's *hiccup* hilarious. Someone's full of themselves *hiccup* aren't they?"

"Lying doesn't suit you."

"I'm not lying!"

He comes closer to me, and I, in my intoxicated state, am a little sluggish. He wraps one arm around my waist and cups my cheek with his hand. Then ever so slowly, as if to give me time to stop him, he leans in to me. This time instead of fighting I let it happen. His slightly chapped lips come to rest on my more soft ones. The shock from the times before takes a hold again and leaves me dumbfounded.

_Maybe it's meant to be? I shouldn't fight the inevitable. Maybe he has changed._

And this time I kiss him back because I want this. I feel safe and cared about.

* * *

After we separate it's quiet for a brief instant.

"Told you." He says self-satisfied.

*BAM*

I punch him.

"Cocky bastard! You just *hiccup* had to ruin the moment."

I march off towards my apartment.

**For once I agree with you. But did you have to hit him so hard?**

_Yes._

I make it home without incident and lay on my couch, not having the energy to even make it to my bedroom. I'm not looking forward to the hangover I know will be coming once I wake up.

* * *

_THE LIGHT IT BURNS!_

I clumsily make me way to the bathroom and throw-up.

**I warned you.**

_You, being the voice of reason? That scares me._

I get into the shower and turn on the hot water, along with that I heal my aching head and within an hour I'm back to my normal self. The shower gave me time to think and I come to the conclusion that Sasuke and I really need to talk.

**No really? A blind man could see that.**

I start cleaning up my home, because that's what I do when I'm stressed clean, and drink but that one has already been accomplished. I come across some loose papers and am sorting though them when I notice one that I haven't seen for weeks. I take a pen and write 'failure' in big capital letters across the front of it. Then I fold it up and put it in my shuriken pack. I check the clock and see it's a little before lunch, I should go check on Ten-Ten and heal her, she should be awake by now.

* * *

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I don't know what I would do without you. I have training with the team in a little bit and if I still felt like I did well you know I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"It's nothing really, sorry about last night."

"Don't be. So what happened between you two?"

I blush, that gives her all the answer she needs.

"Told you so."

"That's what he said too." I roll my eyes.

"All the good ones are arrogant."

"Speaking of that, I still remember that you like Neji."

"Sakura I'm a weapons specialist don't provoke me."

"Ten-Ten I'm the Hokage's student and medic-nin."

"…Ok, you win…this time."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Lunch." I lie.

"But I've got training in a few-"

"You won't be late."

_Alone. Heehee._

* * *

"Why are we in the Hyuga compound?"

"I need to pick up some medical supplies from Hinata, don't worry, you won't miss training."

_You gullible weapons specialist._

*Knock* *Knock*

"H-hello S-sakura-c-chan, T-ten-Ten-c-chan. W-what are y-you h-here for?"

"I told Ten-Ten I came here to get some medicine from you, but really it's because she likes Neji. Is he here?" I whisper in her ear.

"I-it's u-u-upstairs. Let's g-go g-get it." She plays along.

So we go and are about to pass Neji's bedroom door when Hinata opens it, and I shove in an unsuspecting Ten-Ten.

"Neji-kun, Ten-Ten likes you!" I yell to the shinobi who's sitting at a desk.

Hinata closes the door and I help her hold it shut, preventing them from escaping.

"You think she would have expected that after what we did to you and Naruto."

She nods and smiles.

The door rattles for a little bit then stops.

"So what do you see?"

She activates her Byakugan.

"N-n-nothing yet. T-t-they s-seem t-to be t-talking."

They talk for what seems to be forever.

"Eeep!"

I stare at the squeaking girl.

"What?"

She turns red.

"U-um I-I t-think t-t-that t-they l-like e-each o-other."

"They kissed?"

She nods.

"Good. My work here is done. Now I must go and 'speak' to the last Uchiha. See you later Hinata-chan."

"Bye S-sakura-c-chan."

* * *

It's too easy to find Sasuke, he's at Ichiraku's with Naruto. I causally walk over and take a seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you gonna have lunch with Teme and me?" He inquires cheerfully.

"I would love too." I say.

_Then I can get Sasuke alone after this._

Weirdly enough I enjoy lunch with them, it's been so long since we've done this. Naruto is his usual happy-go-lucky self and Sasuke, well he's silent, but not in a brooding way. I eat a small bowl of miso ramen. The bill comes.

"I'll pay for you Sakura-chan." He offers.

"No, I've got it."

I reach into my pack and search around for my wallet.

**Maybe you should clean this, not your apartment.**

I take some stuff out, place it on the counter, rummage around some more, and finally find it. I start putting stuff away when Naruto catches my attention.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's this?"

He has a seemingly innocent paper.

_NO!_

"Give that back!"

I lunge for it but he holds it up high.

"NARU-"

It's snatched from his hand, but not by me.

I watch as my list of helpful advice is read by Uchiha Sasuke.

"What is this?" He asks in a commanding voice.

*Poof*

I transport myself back home.

_Why? Why? WHY?_

I bang my head against the wall.

_As if he needed anymore of an ego-boost!_

* * *

**THE END**

**Of this chapter. One more chapter left guys, with the possibility of an epilogue. What did you think? Was it worth the wait? I kind of liked this chapter, not my favorite though. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon, it's gonna be a while. I hope you all have a fun over the holidays :) Remember to Review!**

**~DeathOrchid**


	9. Me

**I found some free time, yay long weekends, and was able to write this chapter before Christmas, it's a holiday miracle! I have decided I will make a short little epilogue, eventually (a month or so). Yeah, here is the "last" chapter. Be warned Sasuke may be a little OOC, it's kind of hard to keep him in character in a romance story. Recognition to my reviewers: AkisWonderland, Helga4ever, mistressinwaiting, Hazeljv (lol thanks), TheJulesTee, tearsofjoy159, Shikamaru lover4ever, and Ame-uta. After 4 months this is the end of ****Reasons why I, Sakura need to get over Sasuke****. Dig in! **

**Disclaimer: Sasuke has tried to kill Naruto and Sakura! Do you think I own it?**

* * *

Whoever said you can't run away from your problems was right. That's why I'm not running, I'm barricading myself inside my apartment from them. I've sent a slug summon to tell Tsunade-sama I was taking a week off, hopefully this will give me time to think of another plan. It's been three days now and I've had no visitors.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

_Spoke too soon._

"Sakura open up." A deep male voice demands.

_Haha! It worked he wasn't able to transport in here! Thank you chakra blocking jutsu! Wait…shit he's at my door!_

I pretend as if I'm not here.

"I know you're there."

_That didn't work and double shit he only talks this much when he's pissy._

**Great, Sasuke-kun is mad at us, AGAIN!**

"I won't repeat myself. I'll Chidori my way in."

I run to the door and start unlocking it, because I know he doesn't do empty threats and I am kind of fond of this door, it's survived Naruto's Ramen Famine, Ino's First Date Standup, and my temper. I don't think it would live to tell the tale of facing off against a furious Uchiha though.

"There open. Happy?" I say shutting the door as soon as I see him.

Then I hear the chirping of a thousand birds. I throw it back open.

"Don't you dare destroy my property."

He glares at me.

**Yes, do make him more mad then he already is. You have a knack for that.**

He pushes that thrice-damned piece of paper in my face. I grab it from him and marched inside. He follows me and slams the door shut.

"What are you playing at?"

"What am I playing at? Really Sasuke? If any-"

"You can't make this my fault again" He says irritated.

I'm stunned.

"That…thing is the reason you have been ignoring me isn't it?"

I really want to respond with "You're one to talk about ignoring people." but I just can't bring myself to say it.

I look down at the ground.

"What sort of game is this?"

"One to protect my heart Sasuke-kun!" I yell looking back up.

"You may like me, yeah Naruto told me, but you don't understand the pain I've gone through. You don't know how much I've cried because of you, how much my heart has ached because I loved you. You ignored me for so long, then you left, and after you came back you still ignored me. This "game" as you call it, well my heart's the loser in it! THAT'S WHY I'M OVER YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M DONE WITH YOU! GET OUT!"

He storms out and slams the door. I go to my bedroom and cry.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

I repeat the mantra in my head. And each time I think it I feel my heart ripping and tearing some more.

_He won't ever understand. He's not worth it._

* * *

After I cry myself out I look at the thing that started this mess.

* * *

Reasons Why I, Haruno Sakura Need To Get Over Uchiha Sasuke

1. Hair- Who has a style like that? With all the gel he must use he's probably the cause of half the pollution in the world.

2. Facial Expressions- That smirk! His face is going to freeze like that. There are many other expressions he could make besides nothing and smirking. Would it kill him to smile?

3. Tomatoes- This is not a well balanced diet. It's as bad as Naruto and his ramen obsession

4. Eyes- Black and cold. Enough said.

5. Communication Skills- Single syllable answers are not acceptable. It's annoying! (Yeah I went there.) How are people suppose to understand you?

6. Emotions- He can't feel anything for anyone. He can't return feelings people have for him. (Especially me)

7. Cocky- Everyone knows you are strong. You don't have to flaunt it! Get over yourself.

8. Me- I have wasted to much of my life on the guy. I need to find someone else. Someone who can feel and care.

And with this I will no longer be under Uchiha Sasuke's spell!

* * *

_What in hell was I thinking when I wrote this! It was a joke and now look what it has lead to!_

I'm about to rip it up when I notice some writing on the other side. I flip it over.

* * *

Reasons Why Haruno Sakura Should Not Get Over Me, Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

_What?_

I read the rest.

* * *

1. Hair- It's Natural. Yours is pink, just as unique as mine.

2. Facial Expressions- You know you like it.

3. Tomatoes- They are my favorite, you should give them a chance. You like sweets, revolting.

4. Eyes- Black yes, cold no, not when you're there. Enough said.

5. Communication Skills- You seem to understand me just fine.

6. Emotions- I feel. (Especially for you)

7. Cocky- I'm not.

8. Me- I care for you. You're not wasting your time on me, I've just made you wait too long. I'm sorry.

And with this you'll know how I'm under your spell.

* * *

I reread it five times.

_Oh. My. Kami. He cares. He apologized. He..he…he. Oh my Kami._

I'm out of there before I can really comprehend what I'm doing.

* * *

It's dusk as I make it to the Uchiha District. He isn't there.

_I should of guessed. Need to find Naruto._

At least he's where he's suppose to be at, with Hinata at Ichiraku's

"Naruto!"

They both turn and look at me.

"Mmph?" He says with a mouthful of ramen.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" I ask utterly desperate.

He gulps the food down.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. Why? What did he do this time?"

"Nothing. I…I said some terrible things and I need to find him."

"M-maybe I-I can h-help S-sakura-c-chan?"

"Yes Hinata. Please."

She activates her bloodline. After what seems an eternity she speaks.

"I-I c-can't s-seem to f-f-find h-him." She says regretfully.

"What?" I yell.

She shrinks back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Hinata."

I mentally kick myself.

"I'm going to go see Shishou."

"I'll come with-"

"No Naruto stay here." I say already running off.

* * *

I throw open the doors to the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke is missing!" I say borderline hysterical.

"No, he is not." Tsunade-sensei responds.

"Where is he then? I can't find him!"

"He came in here not too long ago and practically begged to have a mission outside the village, some-"

"He can't! He's on probation!"

"I was just about to explain that before you interrupted Sakura." She says in a voice I recognize from training.

Even in my angered/distressed state I know not to cross Shishou.

I bow.

"Forgive me Sensei."

She continues.

"He wanted to go somewhere far for a long time. I reminded him that he was on probation but he just wouldn't take no. I could tell something was troubling him, he wasn't acting normal. After my asking of a good reason of why I should allow him to leave he gave me one. So I complied to his request and sent him and Kakashi on a mission to Suna. They are having problems with some rogue ninja and asked for our assistance. It's a mission that will take a couple months."

I'm horrified.

"You have to send me! I need to speak with him!" I plead.

She sighs.

"What happened between you two?"

I show her the list and explain everything.

"I love him."

She thinks for a second.

"I want you to go pack. I don't want you heading to Suna unprepared."

"Oh thank you Shishou!"

I give her a quick hug then hurry home.

* * *

Packing is easy, I always have my mission equipment ready in case something comes up. I'm ready, leaving through the gate, within minutes. I'm running, hoping that maybe I'll catch up to him.

It takes me until dawn, by the time I reach the desert, and still there is no sign of Sasuke. I haven't taken a break yet, and I really should before crossing this wasteland but I decide against it.

Everything is going smoothly, except it is getting a little hot, when I sense two chakra presences, one in front and the other behind me.

**That rest sounds nice right about now doesn't it?**

_Of course you speak now._

I continue on my way, acting as if nothing is wrong when they reveal themselves, rising from the sand. Their headbands show that they are missing-nin from Iwa.

"What do we have here? A little kunoichi from the Leaf? How precious." The one in front says.

_I don't have time for this._

"Let's cut the chitchat and get this over with." I say, pulling out a kunai.

"Feisty, just the way I like them." The other one adds.

To say it was easy to take care of them is an understatement. They are taken out by one hit each.

_And that is why genin level nin shouldn't defect from their villages._

I resume my trip until nightfall when it gets too cold to carry on. I make camp, place traps around the area, so I can't be ambushed easily, eat a little something, and then snuggle into my sleeping bag.

_I'll find you tomorrow Sasuke-kun._

* * *

I awake just ahead of the sun. I clean up camp and start again, feeling physically refreshed but still mentally distressed.

A little after noon I see Suna's entrance come into view, meaning a few hours more travel.

_Stupid desert._

I finally reach the seemingly close village by nightfall.

"Halt!" One of the guards commands.

"What is your purpose here?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, a Konoha medic-nin sent by the Hokage for a mission."

"We have already received ninja for that miss-"

"Oh just let her in! She's the Hokage's apprentice." Says a voice I am well acquainted with.

Kankuro comes out of the shadows.

"Hello Sakura." He greets.

"Thank you so much." I say grateful.

He leads me in to the well protected village.

"It's the least I can do. They probably would have kept you out there for hours questioning you. Why did you come so much later than Kakashi and Sasuke?"

"Unforeseen circumstances. Speaking of them, do you know where they are at?"

"They have been out for a couple hours now. They should be back soon. While they're gone you should come get something to eat with me."

* * *

Ok, so let's just say after I saved his life Kankuro developed a little crush on me. Don't get me wrong he's cute, but not my type and well I know from the Temari-Shikamaru thing that separate village relationships are near impossible.

* * *

"That sounds really nice, but I'm really tired from traveling and all-"

"Yeah, yeah." He says knowing I'm rejecting him.

"Hey, you'll find a nice Suna girl." I promise.

He kind of smiles.

"Nah, they're all after Gaara." He says with a laugh.

"I doubt that. So anyway where will I be staying?"

"Well since it's you guys, you'll be in the Kazekage's comlex."

We walk to a little apartment that going to be mine for a while.

"After you get settled in you should go see Gaara." He tells me before leaving.

I throw my things on the bed, take a shower, and proceed to the Kazekage Tower.

* * *

Temari is acting as secretary.

"Hello Sakura. Kankuro told me you would be coming by." She gives me a hug.

I note the chakra of the person I've been looking for.

_What am I going to say?_

"I'm so glad I will be having another girl around for a while."

"It's nice to see you too." I say with a slight smile.

It's not that I'm not happy to see her, it's just that knowing I'm feet from Sasuke is making it kind of hard to focus on anything else.

"Your team is already in there with Gaara."

I nod and go into the office.

Gaara is sitting at his desk, Kakashi-sensei is standing and looks at me as I enter, and Sasuke, well he doesn't even act as if I arrived.

_I deserve this._

**Yes, you do.**

"Sakura-san, Tsunade sent me a message of your coming. I'm glad your team now has a healer."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. I hope I can be of assistance." I say bowing.

"Kakashi will fill you in on any questions you have. You all should go rest now."

It was short, sweet, and to the point. No needless talk, same old Gaara.

We leave the office. I'm about to talk to Sasuke when he disappears.

_Damn it!_

"Sakura it's a surprise to have you here."

"Well Kakashi-sensei I wasn't really planning on coming but things happen." I give a little fake laugh.

"You and Sasuke didn't get hurt did you?"

He shakes his head.

"No, we're fine. I was just going to get some dinner, have you eaten yet?"

_Always acting like a father._

"I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I partially lie.

He leaves me and I go back to the complex to try and find Sasuke's temporary residence. It's not that hard either, it just so happens to be a couple doors down from mine.

I knock on the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" I call.

I know he's in there.

"Please open the door. I need to talk with you."

Silence.

"Okay, then at least listen. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for everything I said."

Tears start forming in my eyes.

"I was mad and I'm stupid. I saw the other side of the list and I didn't know you care, or cared. I would understand if you hate me now."

The tears fall.

"What I said was horrible and I'm no better than-"

The door opens and he's standing in the doorway, his face unreadable.

"Sasuke-kun, I-."

And before I know it, I'm crying into his chest.

_He's hugging me?_

One hand is rubbing my back and the other is running through my hair.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn you too." Can barely be heard from him.

And that was enough for me.

* * *

One month and fourteen days later we deem that Suna could take care of the few rogue-nin left. Two days after that Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I are entering Konoha.

"You kids have fun. I'm going to give Tsunade the mission report." The masked-orange-book-reading-nin says leaving me alone with Sasuke.

I find the courage to do the unthinkable, I grab a hold of the man-boy's, because he's still too immature to be called a man, hand. He doesn't pull away, instead his hand wraps around mine.

**Score!**

_I should say thank you to you, but I won't._

**Bitch! :P**

We are walking in a comfortable silence towards my house when we're interrupted.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I'm tackled to the ground in a Naruto death hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you!"

I'm still happy from the Sasuke-Me thing that I can't find it in myself to hit him.

"Hi Naruto." I say.

All of a sudden he's thrown off me.

"Ah!"

I'm given a hand up and I keep holding that hand.

"TEME! Yo-" He stops mid-word and stares at our hands.

**5**

_4_

**3**

_2_

**1**

"TEME YOU'RE FINALLY DATING SAKURA-CHAN! KIBA, YOU ME A MONTH OF RAMEN!" He yells looking a little past us.

_Yep, the whole village knows now._

* * *

**I'll get the epilogue up ASAP. Now that I think about it I have a one-shot already made that would go with this perfectly, it called ****My Bestfriend's Wedding Dress****, take a look if your interested. I'm going to put this as complete, but keep a watch out for the epilogue. This has been the longest chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it :) Remember to Review!**

**~DeathOrchid**


	10. Epilogue

**Holy crap, over a hundred reviews. I love you all! To everyone who has favorited the story, or me because of the story, thank you. To all who have alerted me or this story, thanks. I am forever grateful for the reviewers of last chapter, my wonderful, magnificent reviewers: Hazeljv, Nature Girl27, WhiteRoses95, tearsofjoy159, shikamaru lover4ever, ameisrain, 7HeartAndSoul7, Ushna, just reader, Bulla49, LikeACarButNot, SiriusBalisticPretzels, little . artist, kanna014, and Ame-uta for taking your time to comment. And to every reviewer that has reviewed this story I couldn't have done it without you. Okay, that's everything.**

**Disclaimer: For the tenth time, in just this story, the answer is still no.**

* * *

I'm sprinkling sugar over some freshly cut tomatoes when I hear crying. I head to the source.

"Good Morning." I greet.

My little boy raises his arms to me and I pick him up.

"Are you hungry Taro?"

He nods his head and we go back to the kitchen. I hand him a slice of tomato and eat one myself.

"Now, don't tell Daddy." I say to the black-haired green-eyed child.

"Don't tell me what?" A voice says behind me, wrapping arms around my waist.

I turn my head a little and kiss the owner of the voice.

"Oh nothing." I say innocently.

A hand reaches for one of the tomatoes, but I smack it away.

"Where's Reiko?"

Sasuke angles his head towards the door and soon enough it opens. A miniature female copy of him comes running inside.

"Dad you cheated!" The six year old whines.

I laugh.

"That's okay honey, because cheaters never prosper."

I grab the bowl of fruit away from the "cheater" before he can get any and hand it to her. I wink at him and he frowns.

"Now, you could share that with your Dad, OR you can take it to your room and eat it all by yourself. What are you going to do?"

She goes running out laughing, with the only thing she inherited from me, my laugh, and possibly my personality.

I take another look at the glowering Uchiha man.

"Aw come on Sasuke. It was just some tomatoes, and you can't blame me, she was the one who didn't want to share."

He remains frowning. I hand him Taro and go to the fridge. I pull out another bowl that I had prepared earlier.

_Time to tease._

I place a piece in my mouth and moan.

"Mmm. These are so good."

I see a glint in his eye. He sets down Taro and starts walking over.

"Give me the tomatoes Sakura."

I take a few steps backwards.

"No."

"Sakura." He warns.

"Never!" I yell running from the room.

I suddenly trip over a rug.

_How did I become a ninja again?_

I fall on the wood floor and await to hear the breaking of glass. After a second of not hearing the noise I look around and see…Sasuke holding the bowl, eating the food, and smirking at me.

"You caught that, instead of me?"

He continues to eat and smirk.

"You bastard!"

"Bastard."

I look in horror at my almost two-year old son.

_No. No. No!_

"He didn't just say that."

I look back at Sasuke.

"He did not just say that." I repeat to myself.

"Bastard."

_Yep, just another day in my life, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**THE END, for real this time. And before you ask I won't do a sequel, or anything like that. I believe sequel usually ruin the original story, there a few that haven't but with my luck I would butcher it. But just because this is the end doesn't mean you shouldn't review. So Review. Please and Thank You. :)**

**~DeathOrchid**


End file.
